


Coffee Accident

by GoddessKitten



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Coffee, F/M, First Meetings, I Don't Even Know, Short One Shot, how do write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKitten/pseuds/GoddessKitten
Summary: Coffee Shops, Harry Potter, and a purple and orange haired cutie. (It's almost 5 in the morning, I'm sorry. I just thought of coffee and then Michael Jones, but then I changed it to Jeremy because there just isn't enough Jeremy with Reader fanfics.)





	Coffee Accident

                The bells from the coffee shop door jingled as you reluctantly let your eyes drift up to figure out who had entered. It was that cute guy who always seemed to have his hair dyed different colors all the time. This time it was purple and orange. He ordered his drink and a muffin sitting down in an armchair near the window.

                You sighed looking back down at your book; Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. Being a huge fan of Harry Potter, you read this book about 20 times already, but at least it was a distraction from your elevated heartbeat. If you were so socially awkward you’d go up to him and say ‘Hi’ or flirt with a bit of a ‘Is this seat taken?’ which would be stupid since he always comes alone.

                About twenty minutes went by and marking your place in your book you sighed as you stood up to leave, but as you were walking you bumped into someone’s chest. A soft gasp left your lips as you looked up to see you bumped into him, a rush of an apology on your lips before he opened his mouth before you.

“Um, I’m sorry for bumping into you.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a blush. Why was he blushing?

“Oh no! Please don’t apology it was my fault I wasn’t looking where I was going.” You apologized looking down at your book.

His eyes followed your glance, and he smiled chuckling a little making you look back up at him.

“Nice book choice, I’m Jeremy by the way. What’s your name? I’ve seen you in here before.” He smiled looking at you.

“Oh…um I’m…my name is (Y/N).” You were nervous; you started to blush.

“Well (Y/N) seems like we’ve been in an accident, I’ll need your insurance information, but I’d settle for your phone number.” Jeremy smirked at you.

You blinked at him confused for a moment before realization colored your face a deep shade of red. He was flirting!

“Oh um…um” You stuttered out being shy; social anxiety building up.

Jeremy face palmed. “I’m so sorry for that pick up line. It’s just I’ve been nervous as fuck as to how to talk to you.”

 “Actually same here.” You nodded in agreement, giggling softly.

“As a form of apology for me being a dumb ass, would you like to go out for coffee sometime?” Jeremy ducked his head blushing softly.

“I’d love that.” You smiled.


End file.
